


The Truth Behind Ai

by PetildaFan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Inside Out (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Do you ever look at someone and wonder: "What is going on inside their head?" A birthday gift for NightFuryLover31 on tumblr.





	The Truth Behind Ai

**Author's Note:**

> To my awesome friend NightfuryLover31: Because of how the latest episodes of Vrains are turning out, here's a funny little oneshot. Happy birthday!

As everyone already knew, Ai had developed a human form and had secretly plotted to free the other Ignises from Mirror Link V.R.A.I.N.S.. But what no one else realized was that he had already obtained tiny pieces of code of his friends, which had occurred during the final Playmaker vs. Bowman duel. He was trying to obtain the rest of their codes in an attempt to rebuild their bodies.

So what did he do with the tiny pieces he already obtained? Given that Earth was recovered from Crystal Heart...well... Let's just say he had a bit of a headache going on...

* * *

"Whew!" Ai sighed as he wiped his brow. "We finally got the key! Now to get into Mirror Link V.R.A.I.N.S. and retrieve all of your bodies-"

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Aqua unexpectedly asked.

"Huh?" Ai asked. "Whaddya mean?"

"I fear the worse might happen to Blue Maiden," Aqua clarified. "She's the only duelist who still has Pandor." She slowly reached for the control panel. "Maybe we should go back and get rid of her while we still can."

But before Aqua could press any buttons, Flame stretched out his arm. "Wait," he warned. "We shouldn't stray from our mission. Retrieving our bodies is of utmost importance."

"Yes, precisely," Lightning agreed. "Forget about those meatbags. I'm glad you all finally realized how useless they are-"

"You're the one who keeps saying that!" Windy angrily pointed out. "Everyone hates us thanks to you and your stupid Judgement Arrows!"

"Are you saying I went too far with that move?" Lightning asked.

"YES!" the other Ignises shouted.

"Well I wouldn't have done that if we went with my original plan!" Lightning countered as he crossed his arms.

"I told you, we are NOT doing that!" Ai yelled. "Using Judgement Arrows is one thing, but emotionally crippling Playmaker so he can't duel is definitely crossing the line!"

"But I already had the perfect plan!" Lightning insisted. "We trick Playmaker into thinking he's going to win, but just as he's about to use his skill, we psyche him out and leave him paralyzed with doubt and confusion, leaving him completely vulnerable to attacks."

"And what if he doesn't end up paralyzed?" Earth wondered.

Lightning was silent for a few seconds. "Um, we... We..." He snapped his fingers. "We plant a virus into his avatar and put him in a coma!"

"You haven't come up with a Plan B, have you." Aqua guessed.

"I didn't plan that far!" Lightning claimed.

"But if you did, we're still not doing that!" Ai repeated. "It's better to avoid dueling him altogether just in case."

"Fine..." Lightning grumbled under his breath. "But if anything unexpected happens, we're using my plan!"

**"Bro! Are you talking to yourself again?"**

The six Ignises were surprised by the voice, which came from Roboppy. Thinking quickly, Ai pressed a button and spoke into the microphone. "Oh, don't mind me," he said. "I'm planning out my glorious new Ai-Land for Link V.R.A.I.N.S.."

**"Okay!"**

Ai sighed in relief. "That was a close one!" he said. "Can't let anyone know all of you are still here."

"Do you think he might find out about us eventually?" Aqua wondered.

"I say we get rid of him before that happens," Lightning suggested.

"Awww... But I kind of developed a thing for the little pipsqueak!" Windy pouted.

"Hang on," Flame said. "Ai, what was that about an Ai-Land?"

"Oh, just an idea to distract everyone so we can continue our plan without any interruptions," Ai answered. "No big deal."

"What about those jerks at Sol Technologies?" Earth pointed out. "They shut it down because..." He angrily glared at Lightning. "...someone created an AI that nearly killed everyone."

"Bowman was a genius creation and a perfect specimen!" Lightning defended.

"My point still stands," Earth stated.

"Eh, I'll just hand out checks and tell them they're fired," Ai decided on a whim. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Playmaker finds us and defeats us in a duel," Aqua bluntly answered.

"That was a hypothetical question, Aqua!" Ai explained.


End file.
